happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Whammy Part 1 (My Version)
Double Whammy Part 1 is a fanon episode of HTF. Starring *Ale *Lumpy Featuring *Hippy *Flaky *Lammy *Handy *Cuddles *Russell Appearances *Toothy Plot At the carnival, Handy somehow manages to win the Test Your Strength game operated by Ale. She offers him a foam finger as a reward, but due to his lack of his hands, he can't buy it. Instead, he angrily storms off. Ale turns around and sees the plane ride that Hippy, Flaky and Lammy are riding, and she jumps to the ground and flips out. She appears behind Hippy and slits his throat, then jams the bowie knife in his chest and puts a grenade on his body. It explodes, and Ale falls on Flaky, crushing and killing her. She then grabs the propeller of Flaky's plane and heads for Lammy. Lammy turns and sees flipped out Ale heading towards her, and she tries to escape, but Ale uses the propeller as a mace to knock Lammy's eyeballs out where they get sucked into the propeller as well as Lammy's organs and skeletal system. Ale jumps off the plane and gets to the ground safely using a parachute. Toothy screams at the sight and causes Ale to flip back, and see the damage she has done. It then cuts to Ale at Dr. Lumpy's psychiatrist office, where Lumpy listens to Ale telling her story. He then pulls out three pictures with ink-blots on them, but the ink-blots resemble weapons. This causes Ale to begin flipping out again. Lumpy panics until he sees a fishbowl and dumps the water on Ale, stopping her before she can kill anyone. He then takes her over to a rug where they sit down and do a meditation exercise, which makes Ale feel better. Thinking she's cured, she goes back to the carnival. She sees Cuddles playing archery nearby, but she does the exercise and calms down again. She walks to the fruit stand and sees a grenade in the pineapples, but she calms herself down with the exercise, and it turns out the "grenade" was really another pineapple. Handy from earlier tries to fix a ride, but he accidentally activates a flamethrower, and Ale inhales the smoke. She then flips out again and pours a flammable liquid down Handy's throat. While he chokes on the liquid, Ale kills Cuddles by impaling him with many arrows offscreen. She sets an arrow on fire and launches it at Handy, stabbing him in the stomach and setting the liquid alight inside him. It causes Handy to have his insides set on fire, until he explodes. We then cut back to Dr. Lumpy's office, where Ale is now in grief of what happened. Lumpy gets an idea and gives Ale a stress toy, and when Ale squeezes the toy, she feels better again. Thinking she is cured again, she heads back to the carnival and begins her shift at the water game booth. Russell comes along and volunteers to play the game, and he uses the water gun to spray the water into the clown's mouth, filling up the balloon on top until it pops. Ale panics and begins squeezing the stress toy rapidly, but she squeezes too hard and the toy pops. Ale then falls under the counter, flips out, grabs Russell, and bash his head through the booth's wall. Russell begins moaning until Ale sprays the water in Russell's mouth with the water gun, causing his head to inflate like a balloon and explode. Ale flips back because of this, and goes back to Dr. Lumpy. Ale, now to the point of panic and fear, huddles close to a teddy bear she has. Dr. Lumpy gets another idea and pulls out a gold watch, moving it back and forth in front of her. Ale is being hypnotized and she falls asleep, trying to find her happy place. She finally finds it when she walks down a sunny beautiful land and has a tea party with some penguins. When she awakens again, she is confused when she sees Lumpy acting like a chicken, but leaves anyway. At her house, Ale tries to fall asleep, and ends up back in her happy place where she left off. However, she is interrupted when a bowie knife emerges out of a penguin's chest and Evil Ale's arm comes out clutching the knife. She wakes up in a feeling of terror, and tells herself it was all a bad dream, but then sees that her room is now full f scratches and marks. She goes to the bathroom sink and pours some water on her face, then eats a pill. But it doesn't work, and she eats the rest of the pills in the bottle. When she turns around, she suddenly sees Evil Ale standing in front of her, and attacks her. Click here for Double Whammy Part 2. Deaths *Hippy has his throat slit. *Flaky is crushed when Ale jumps on her. *Lammy has her organs and skeletal system sucked into a plane's propeller. *A fish probably dies of dehydration when Lumpy splashes a fishbowl on Ale. *Cuddles is impaled with many arrows (offscreen). *Handy has his insides set on fire until he explodes. *Russell's head explodes when Ale sprays water in his mouth inflating it like a balloon. *A penguin is killed when Evil Ale impales it in the back with a Bowie knife (imaginary death). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images